eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4945 (20 October 2014)
Charlie and Ronnie discuss baby names; Ronnie teases that the baby feels more like a Mitchell than a Cotton, and drags Charlie to meet the family. At Phil’s house, Ben’s guarded on meeting Charlie. Jay’s hung-over after a night on the whiskey. The Mitchells are surprises when Phil arrives home alone from hospital, having left early. Phil’s pleased to be home but his smile fades on seeing Ronnie with Charlie. He reprimands the boys for skiving work and orders them to the Arches. Ronnie pleads Phil to make Charlie feel welcome but he refuses to trust policeman Charlie. Ronnie storms out, Charlie in tow. At Dot’s house, Ronnie rages that Phil can’t dictate her life. Guilty, Charlie insists their new life together will be perfect. Dot remarks life doesn’t always turn out how you expect, recalling she wanted to be a hairdresser. Ronnie and Charlie are surprised when Dot broaches the subject of marriage, but laugh it off. Ronnie reconsiders her argument with Phil, and thinks they’ll need his support. Charlie and Dot discuss marriage; Dot thinks it brings security and happiness, and gives Charlie her engagement ring from his grandfather. Ronnie tries to make peace with Phil, pleading that she wants to be happy with the father of her baby. Phil points out Ronnie killed a man – if Charlie finds out he, Sharon and Roxy will be sent to prison with her. Ronnie insists she trusts Charlie but Phil orders her to end it. Later, Charlie bursts into No. 27 – he’s never been so in love, and what Dot said makes sense. Ronnie stops him, insisting this can’t work, and confesses she killed a man… Mick suggests Linda takes it easy for the day, but she determines to soldier on as Elaine suggested. She’s upset when Nancy leaves without talking to her. Mick recruits Stacey to give Linda a pampering session. Stacey suggests to Dean that Linda and Mick are having problems. Nancy ignores a call from Dexter. Mick gives Nancy a talking to; Nancy insists he should be on her side after Linda hit Dexter, although she’s not sure he’s ‘the one’. Mick advises Nancy not to worry about relationships – they require serious work. Nancy’s concerned, and Mick assures her that he and Linda are fine, but worries Linda’s not happy. Later, Stacey styles Linda’s hair; Linda fondly recalls Nancy once shaved the hair off her hairdressing doll. Stacey wants things to be perfect for Lily after all she’s done wrong in the past, and thinks you can’t let one thing dictate the rest of your life, which resonates with Linda. Linda’s grateful when Nancy makes peace with her and Linda apologises for hitting Dexter. Tamwar overhears Stacey teasing Nancy about Dexter. Nancy protests she’s done with boyfriends and would rather have boys just as friends – like Tamwar. Tamwar’s crushed. Mick thinks Stacey is Dean’s mystery girl from the chip shop. Linda makes herself up and enters the bar – it’s show time. Mick has a surprise – he’s invited Dean and Stacey upstairs for drinks and wants to do some matchmaking. Linda’s horrified. Kat’s due to leave hospital this week and anxious about finding a new home; Alfie assures her he’s waiting for the insurers to confirm. Kat balks at the new tight, red dress Alfie’s bought her. Back in Walford, Alfie informs Mo he’s found them a place on Albert Square – No. 43. In hospital, Kat worries to Stacey that she can’t wear the new dress - she’s not that woman anymore. Kat despairs that she can’t face the world with her scars but Stacey tells Kat to fight. Meanwhile, Alfie and Mo view No 43. Alfie promises the estate agent to have the deposit ASAP, then calls the insurance company. Masood and Shabnam want to plan Tamwar’s 24th birthday, but he’s unenthusiastic. Shabnam clashes with a new market trader, Kush, as he tries to drive down Bridge Street; he remarks to Tamwar that she’s a ‘harpy’, then cringes to realise Shabnam’s his sister. Masood asks Nancy if they can throw a party in the Vic for Tamwar. Donna’s unimpressed that Kush’s selling women’s fashion. Kush meets Alfie and Mo, and greets Sonia fondly – Kush plays football with Martin. On Tamwar’s advice, Kush grovels for Shabnam’s forgiveness but gets a frosty reception. Shabnam refuses to tell Masood about Tamwar’s birthday surprise and writes a gift tag - ‘Your lucky day’. Sonia and Kush share a drink the Vic. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes